


There are two impostors among us.

by fruit_tt



Series: There are two impostors among us. [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alien Sex, Alien boyfriends, Angry Sex, Electrical sex, F/M, Forced, Forced Breeding, Impostors are a whole alien race, Male impostors - Freeform, My oc trapped with you is a girl too, Other, Reader Insert, Reader is a girl, Related Impostors, Skeld Map - Freeform, Tentacles, Unhealthy Relationships, not really - Freeform, sorry not parasites, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_tt/pseuds/fruit_tt
Summary: White and Cyan are finally on their first mission, it's going well and the team respected them. It was easy to befriend this crew at least. It all gone better than expected.So how did everything go so down hill?
Relationships: Black/Cyan (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor (Among Us)/Reader, Red/White (Among Us)
Series: There are two impostors among us. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068077
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and possibly only Among Us book. I dont really know what I'm doing haha. 
> 
> In this:  
> -This is a reader insert  
> -It'll mainly be 1st person or third person  
> -It's two impostors and my oc is trapped with the reader  
> -The reader gets the white suit  
> -Read the tags, this isn't that friendly.  
> -I guess I view the reader as a girl but if you prefer another gender, feel free to use your own pronouns in place.  
> -If you couldn't tell from the title, i'm bad at titles.

White had done this task countless times before, blue to blue, pink to pink, it wasn't hard. 

Now it felt like too much.

She didn't feel safe on her own in the lonely cage of Electrical, not long ago had they found the messy corpse of Yellow here, his upper body had been found here laying in frount the light switches. The look on the face of her former crew mate clearly stated he was murdered- betrayed by someone he trusted for sure. She couldn't push away the thought of a monster walking among them all, pretending to be one of them with other intentions in mind. 

Then they found the limp body of Lime down by the Lower Engines barely a day later. Cyan had found the former crew mate while on her way to empty the garbage of Storage, she claimed to have seen blood peeking from the corner of her eyes and there she found the crew mate, Lime's head blown into blood and bits off his own body, right on top of a vent. 

The entire meeting after that, Cyan had claimed to see Black heading past her from Lower Engines to Storage while she was in Electrical earlier. She was so sure of him and even took it up on herself to follow the taller male around until she spotted him do something or until he murdered her. White had known Cyan throughout their training, she knew the girl well enough to know Cyan won't give up on the poor guy too quickly. 

White had been hesitant in doing her tasks anymore, as she had so many Electrical it made her stomach turn. She had made it her duty to do one task at a time, do a few other tasks in other places, then come back to Electrical out of fear of being in the dark room for too long. 

Purple, their Captain, had informed them of a report from MIRA HQ to try avoiding the tension between Cyan and Black. She stated we all could be dealing with a serious threat, aliens. It sounded bizarre but it wasn't impossible. The report had stated that these creatures, plague ships and leave them empty with only a bloody massacre inside with unknown reasons. They could go from a simple gun shot in the head to a snapped neck to a brutally torn body ripped in half, blood splatters everywhere and a betrayed face. There had been fortunate moments where the crew mates had managed to save themselves and eject that monster off their aircraft, other ships have been left to float endlessly through the sheets of space.

White didn't want to believe such stories, she always rolled her eyes at those silly stories the elders warned her of, about aliens slowly killing off the unsuspecting astronauts of space. She didn't expect to find her first mission to become the next alien horror story. 

Those frightened, betrayed eyes of Yellow will haunt her for the next days, weeks, maybe forever. 

.

And the next day, she wasn't spared to recover from her shock, Purple had found the next corpse motionless in the large security chair. Purple had described, as if this was a Sunday stroll, of Brown's face twisted to the side, even his helmet had been off this time as Yellow's had been and they were left to stare into the soulless eyes of the former crew mate. Brown's neck had been snapped to the side. Maybe their murderer on board didn't want him catching anything suspicious. 

Now Blue was being blamed for it all, Blue had been hanging around Brown the most. Blue had been in charge of both the engines that day with Yellow gone. Blue's tears of loss for her close friend had been ignored and a vote had been cast- Everyone but Cyan and White had voted for the sad girl, with Cyan still suspicious of Black and White's nervousness of pushing off an innocent crew mate. 

Blue was ejected through her tears anyways. 

And White had watched the lifeless body of Blue float off into the dark, abyss of space. 

Crew mates who had warmed up to each other during just the first week here, they've evolved to throwing off their own kind in fear.

She hadn't even noticed the hot tears of guilt rolling down her cheeks until the black glove of Cyan hand had gently wiped it to the side, giving the sad girl a smile while the comforting hands of her long time friend rubbed her back. 

.

It was at the final meeting of the day where Purple had requested everyone needed to go by the buddy system now, to ensure safety. There were 8 remaining. 

White had been approached by Green's request to buddy up the next day, claiming he had trusted the White crew mate so far, saying that the murderer among them surely wouldn't try to hurt either of them if they stuck together. She had originally planned to ask Cyan but her friend seemed confident in following the black suit astronaut around. White had been hesitant but she accepted the kind boy's idea anyways, she had met him in her final year of training anyways. He was always nervous and timid. She believed he was called Benjamin- but not that it mattered, Purple's orders were to refer to each other as colours.

She had watched the small boy do his downloads at Weapons, then followed him to prime the Shields. He had returned her faithful following by watching her complete two tasks in Electrical, now she only had one left and that would be to Calibrate the Distributor, it took too long for her to complete and she'd take care of it another time. 

It had both relieved and surprised her when the day went by, no emergency meetings of any reported dead body so far and the day might end soon- even if it was hard to tell with the constant state of the world outside the ship being a dark bed sheet with white polka dots. She was positive the murderer on board, the impostor had given up or Blue really was a faker. 

Maybe she spoke too soon, an Emergency meeting was called in the Cafeteria after that. 

Red had called it, his voice spoke above everyone in the room when he claimed his partner, Pink, had disappeared from him for hours and he couldn't find him. He sounded so frightened and nervous it was hard to really speak properly with him. Purple had taken it upon herself to stroke the Red one's head soothingly while Orange, her co-captain, had taken over the discussion. 

White and Green had easily covered for each other, the two hadn't been seperated since they began their buddy system. Cyan had claimed to be with Black in admin at the time whilst Black had his arm rested on her shoulders with the most smug aura, even if his face couldn't be seen, the smirk on his face could be heard through his words while he confirmed Cyan's words, perhaps he's so eager to see Cyan's face right now as her suspicions might've been wrong. Both Orange and Purple had been with each other in Navigation and Communications the most, they usually stuck together in that part of the ship no surprise there. Red and Pink were supposed to look after the Engines and check the Security.

Purple had even began doubting it was any of them, maybe there's something else on board? Red was busy blaming himself for the disappearance of Pink on himself while Cyan still tried to put suspicion on black, claiming he must've walked out admin when she was doing her wires. 

White had been quiet throughout the discussion, along with Green, both her and him being the passive ones. 

It all ended with skipped votes and an early retire to the dorms that night. 

.

White didn't even get much sleep that night, her mind was plagued. Where was pink? Why was this monster doing this? Why did she have to end up in this situation? This was her face mission after all. She planned to head home after months of travel and greeted with the smiling faces of her sweet parents. They promised they'd celebrate her first mission with a party, telling her how proud they were. She missed them. She just wanted to go home.

It was a moment like this where Cyan's amazing ability to comfort her would come in handy, yet the two haven't been with each other much with the chaos lately. She craved the big sisterly-like friend to help her now. 

White still had many tasks to do and she couldn't dwell on her feelings too much now. The month had barely started and still 4 more to go to reach the HQ. She was terrified. 

Somehow, she hadn't seen the friendly Green suit astronaut running to her side this morning. She had waited but had decided to just go ahead and get her tasks done. They were really piling up on her today. 

She passed the angry duo of Cyan and Black in storage, Black leaned against the wall while Cyan attended to her wires task- but of course Cyan had spotted her, usually making time to reach out to White when she can, Cyan gave White a small wave and non-visible smile as she passed. Cyan had somewhat made her feel less lonely at least.

White did a small wave back and hurried to Electrical, only to come face the door shut. She tilted her head at that and rose her brow, gently knocking against the door, but she also knew they randomly closed sometimes and stood there for a while anyways. The hallways truly felt empty like this, very hollow in the wrong ways knowing the very ghosts of your teammates could be here right now as you stand near their death place. She shivered lightly at the thought. 

She held onto her arms as she walked into the room upon noticing the opened door but the sight before her made her gag. 

She stumbled backwards and nearly fell on her ass, her heart pounding against her rib cage. There was Green, dead, a chunky mess of a corpse. Her team buddy. Green was dead. This was her first time finding a body on her own and she wasn't taking it well. At least she liked that small boy's little company, seeing him like this made her remember just how heartless this trickster Alien is. She hadn't even noticed the door had shut again until she collected her thoughts about what had happened just now, the fear in her grew the longer she stayed and she shakingly stood up, grabbing onto the walls and covering her mouth at the repulsive sight of her former buddy. Her head shifted at the corpse, then the slammed doors, the fustration and fear rumbling bigger inside her. She was alone, stuck with the disgusting corpse of a potential friend and her fear. 

Then she heard the audible rumbling in the vents.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White is shown mercy by the impostors.
> 
> Warning: Rape, Drugged, Tentacles, I've never written smut before.

Fear had begun to strangle her almost immediately. Her chest grew heavy and her pants were heavier, was it really the end? would she die here? she'd never get to see her family, her friends? she'd die here and eventually be forgotten as one of the fallen crew mates who were too paranoid and stupid to save themselves from the obvious threat?

She sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, lips folded when she saw the vent lid fly from the hole and onto the floor with a bang. She was never brave, nor had much mouth like Cyan did. She was just some average kid who wanted to explore Space one day. She was scared.

The red sleeve and black gloves that popped from the vent and hit the floor with a bang made her shut her eyes, she didn't want to remember her murderer's face in death either. She didn't want to carry the truth of the monster behind the slaughter to her grave, knowing she could've made it out of her and warned her crew mates of the fresh body. Maybe a discussion with Cyan's observant mind and Purple's natural ability to solve the most complicated tasks, plus the lessened number of people, maybe they could've figured it out. 

But no, she just had to whimper and cry about it first because that's all she ever does.

She flinched when she felt two hands rest on her head, her body tensed up and her eyes shot open. She was met face to face with the deep red material of the figure's suit, she didn't even bother to differentiate the shade of blood from his crimson attire at this point, she couldn't even scream, her voice had disappeared from her throat when she saw its fabulously inflamed rubies pierce into her glossy, fearful e/c orbs through the visors. A shiver traveled down her spine and terror stabbed her heart. Those eyes held not an ounce or less of human soul, just insatiable lust. Lust for what? Her fear? Her blood? Her blood curling screams? 

"I-.. I don't wanna d-die.." Her voice couldn't be louder than a timid whisper, it had quickly died out at the end.

She fearfully closed her eyes again and prepared for an impact, she didn't plan to take its face as the last thing she remembers before her fall. Would it finish her off fast and snap her neck to the side for catching it in the act, like it did for Brown? Or would it keep those doors slammed shut while it savoured every cry for mercy when it ripped her life away like a knife slowly cutting some cheese for Easter? 

.  
.  
.  
.

She didn't feel anything though. 

!!!

She did feel something soft- that obviously had some muscle- move onto her leg, it slithered up to her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her body shivered from the action, it had been a while since she've really been touched by another being, this touch felt so much more foreign than what her body was used to but it comforted her in mysterious ways. She didn't know if she wanted to open her eyes, though. 

Then she felt another slither around her waist, wrapped itself there and rested there. The tip poked against her abdomen a few times, in a motion that'd make you think it was peppering kisses on the girl's abdomen. It stopped for a tint moment then laid flat on her stomach, rubbing itself all over her stomach slowly, side to side then up and down. They were cold, goosebumps rose on her skin in suspicion of it's intentions that weren't too clear for the White suit astronaut to pick up on, growing more curious to open up and take a peek at it. She pondered if her deceased crew mates had went through this too. 

Before she could think much of it, she was surprised by the tentacles taking a different, tighter grasp on her body, flipping her around only to slam her face-first into the cold walls. She hadn't been given much chance to wonder the reason or register the pain, not very familiar snake like things binding her hands together behind her back, in attempt to make her position all the more uncomfortable perhaps. She couldn't fight against this and she didn't try, the way the creature seemed to be sipping her fear like a fancy cocktail made her all the more determined to act as nuetrual as possible- she was already notified of her uselessness in battle many times before and wanted to at least look strong in her final breaths.

At least it couldn't see the tears behind her now cracked visor. 

"P-please- wai-"

The bonds got tighter on her wrists, surely they've been marked with bruises now. She never got to finish her sentence. 

It's long appendage moved up to her face, she could even feel it's presence without her eyes open to catch it in action. She only felt slight pressure on her helmet before it was ripped off her face, thrown to the side as the visor shattered. She was forced to tear her eyes open in shock at the rough action and she was- what was the word for it? Terrified? Amused? Surprised? 

She didn't know what she felt when she saw it. Red's stomach was open, literally opened. She saw two rows, both top and bottom each, of razor sharp teeth, all at least 3 inches long with blood splattered all over and dripping from them. What stood out the most for her, frightened her the most, the wiggling tentacle like tounges that reminded her of- not so surprisingly- a wiggling worm. Terror held her in a tight grasp when she saw the tentacles itch closer to her form, it poked at her mouth as if it had been planting kisses there. Being the slow fool sometimes, she just sat there and stared at him, perhaps frozen in fear or just being dramatic, god knows what happens in this girl's head in the face of danger. It seemed the creature had gotten sick of her strange reaction and a growl escaped it, god knows from where that sound came. 

She caught a glimpse of it, the way the mouth of that tentacle opened, revealing miniature sharp teeth of the current torn opened stomach's own. It forced itself in and down her throat, ignoring the thought of damaging the girl's jaw in the process. White on the other hand felt like hell, her face looked like the devil being sick and frustrated of his own sin, the agony was nothing she was familiar with, it wasn't just choking on your spit or accidentally swallowing a bone, especially as the girl had never used her virgin throat in such a vulgar manner. She closed her eyes and trembled from the shock, tears poked out her eyes from the new born pain and she could do nothing.  
Then right there she felt it, something was being pushed into her throat, some sort of liquid was being pumped from the cold tentacle into her body. The process had led to her suddenly gagging from all the strange behaviours of this thing. She couldn't even process what was happening, what could she possibly process right now? The liquid continued to pump into her body without an ounce of pity for her trembling form.

By the time she felt it pull from her mouth, she coughed from all the gag and pump earlier. She saw small droplets of black slime ooze down her chin or fell directly from her coughing, It all splattered around her and she felt disgusting. Not only was her body being groped and grasped so inappropriately by terrifying extends of some alien, her mouth and insides had fallen victim too. 

She couldn't complain much now, a heat had begun to form down there, in her untouched flower, her virgin body part. It kept rising until her feet had unconsciously began rubbing themselves hastily, the heat gradually rising to her face during the moment. Slow pants appeared and her tongue hanged slightly, her face had become drenched with sweat so quickly, her eyes had soften from icey fear to warm confusion, her thoughts became clouded with tentacles- yes, tentacles, they looked so satisfying now, she almost wanted to grab them there if other tentacles had not kept her body one with the wall and bind her arms. 

She tried to take in more of the strange creature, her eyes and aura had been wiped of fear and she looked at it with awe, almost in fascination and somewhat curiosity, it was much to the alien's pleasure.

She hadn't noticed her baby white tooth suit had been stripped so smoothly from her body until the cold air brushed against her lonely, exposed nipples. Oh, she was naked, she didn't even notice. Despite the unfamiliarity of her abuser's actions and presence, she felt ever so comfortable with it holding her exposed form anyways. It was as if her mind had been filled to the brim of overflowing with ecstasy alone, all she thought of was the red suited alien whom held her so dearly, she wished to be groomed and kissed by them, she felt desperate for the attention and protection, she bit her lip and turned her head back to face the metal wall when he pushed his tentacles against that entrance of hers, that hole that had began to feel more dampened at these ideas. 

She shivered at the touch and threw her head back slightly, it was nothing she've felt before, the pointy yet harmless tentacle tip prod at her hole like an annoying pest, taunting her like an annoying mosquito that just buzzed in her ear for fun, she wanted more than that and her body made no effort to hide it. Her hips rubbed against him in a desperate motion, noises escaped her mouth that she couldn't identify, it felt more like a pathetic whimper and she didn't feel too stable to realize what they were, maybe.

Her whole body was tensed up then, her eyes widened and she froze. The worm like muscle had wobbled it way inside completely. The poor gal thought the pleasure earlier had her grinning alot but now she could surpass the Chesire Cat. She had been somewhat oblivious to the warm liquid that ran down the tentacle, the pain wasn't there to alert her, she just felt so good as if she was on cloud 9 for sure. She almost melted into its arms right there when her legs almost gave out if the other tentacles weren't at work keeping her steady.

The tentacle found its way to force all the way up to her womb entrance, it moved around the tunnel of her hole carefully, rubbing at her walls so carefully in a somewhat affectionate matter. She felt her face burn at the thought of it being so gentle, maybe it cares for her with all this slow pace but she was getting impatient as well, she wanted to let it explore her to fullest, she needed it to claim her with its thrusts, she was desperate to be filled- filled with what? she couldn't recognize herself anymore.

She halted upon feeling the tentacle roughly yank itself out her hot mess of a hole, covered in the sticky and not so sticky juices of her human body. She gasped lightly at her once stuffed hole feeling empty once more, she whined when the small tip that left itself hanging at her entrance, it drove her nuts. The cold tentacle pushing her walls apart so roughly had notified an amazing feeling, she hadn't felt it before and she craved it, that had led to her hopelessly rubbing her hips against his and pushing her ass back against him. It's as if her body moved on it's own somewhat.  
The amazing feeling had returned not too long after of course, the tentacle pushed its way inside to the brim, all that whilst he finally put his other tentacles to work. Two waddled and slithered around her exposed nipples, each tentacle rubbed and squeezed her sensitive buds so hastily, very different to the tentacle below that barely did much than drove the now almost fully naked crew mate into insanity. It's as if she was too focused on what goes on down there, she could almost ignore the obvious pleasure from the abused nipples. Almost. 

She couldn't deny how great it felt too, they pressed onto her nipples and rubbed them so roughly. It wasn't like her to be so lewd but she wasn't in control anymore, her body moved on it's own pleasure and went to pull itself off his long limb, only to force itself back onto it. Her walls pushed apart to give way for the creature's appendage to stuff her body full. She felt drawn to his unusual extra limbs, like one could be addicted to dangerous white powder. 

A small gasp left her mouth when she felt her walls close in as the tentacle went and thrusted out slowly once more, she braced herself for the next phase, where it'd slam it back in and hopefully pick up pace. 

Instead she felt it yank out completely, every tentacle that held her body to the metal wall fell and with her weak legs, she met the floor with a kiss. Despite the sudden hit, she still saw something in the corner of her vision, the red suit alien had a different tentacle, different design and somewhat different texture, holding it against the wall. The creature seemed to be struggling roughly to get away from the tentacle that held it by its neck, a terrifying screech had followed which she could assume came from her abuser's 'mouth'- was that even a mouth? 

Then she saw the origin of this different tentacle, a black suit with many tentacles that swirled behind the body of the new comer. She saw the black one's tentacle slowly move towards her and stopped in frount her, then another moved forward after it and wrapped itself around her eyes. She couldn't scream, how could she struggle either? She even opened her mouth when she felt it poke at it, it also stuffed into her inexperienced throat as the red suit had done, drops of liquid just like the red had done too. 

She felt her eyelids grow heavy almost immediately after it left her mouth, her body had grown more limp in a matter of seconds when the liquid had finished dripping into her body. With black as her vision and no strength left, she didn't fight her body's sudden drowsiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, the chapter 1 end notes keep popping up in the second chapter and i dont know how to reverse it. does this always happen? 
> 
> I also need to task if you guys would like a chapter in Cyan's POV.


	3. New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White and Cyan are told of their new life now but being sucked into a black hole sounds more pleasant.

You were awoken by voices, one familiar and the other was foreign. You had barely opened her eyes when you were greeted by a bright light, took you a moment to realise that's a ceiling. You quickly recognised the soft mattress and thankfully, fresh sheets of Med Bay with the many times Cyan and her had once visited the medic, Yellow, here. You averted your eyes to the side where she heard the voices, there you noticed the familiar voice was the angry hushes of Cyan, who no longer had her helmet on, another angry hushing from Red and Black was leaned against the door entrance of Med Bay, quietly at that, he seemed to be observing the two other astronauts bicker. 

You didn't move or alert them of her now conscious presence, you listened. 

"-eah, i bet your dad thought you were an accident too, huh?!'' she saw Cyan point a finger at him, even if you couldn't see Cyan's face, you could tell from the tone you had learnt to recognise over the years of training that the raven hair girl was pissed off. On the other hand Red, with his helmet still on, was obviously fuming despite his face being hidden. You could see the Red suit beginning to tremble from the Cyan girl's words, his growl was loud and inhuman, his anger was obviously laced in his strange noise but there was another feeling to it that you couldn't quite describe nor want to recognise it, it made you shrink into the sheets a little. 

It was there you saw Black finally step in and got a good hold of Red's arm, pulling the ticking bomb of an astronaut away from the other. He sat on one of the beds and pulled Red onto it with him, forcing him to sit next to the taller male against his will, it seemed Black was the stronger of the two by the way he handled the fuming shorter male. 

''Don't make such a scene, you'll make White scared with an impression like that.'' Somehow, you felt the gaze from Black's masked face pierce through the black helmet. You were met with the concerned baby blue eyes of Cyan next right before Red's helmet turned to stare at you too. There was a silence, a silence heavy enough in the air to strike an awkward tension among the 4 in the room. 

Your face sunk deeper into the sheets more upon getting caught so quickly whilst Cyan did a strange clearing of her throat, finally breaking the thick tension, "I'll be waiting for Red to apologise then.'' then her head turned to the side, just in time to avoid the Red astronaut snap his gaze back at her, 

''Do you ever shut up?'' Red's voice sounded strange now, much too different  
than the voice he held when he expressed how pink had disappeared. His tone was more annoyed and reminded her of the typical 18 year old guy almost finished with high school, he seemed young even if his size screamed otherwise, he must've been at least 5'9, for you were sure he towered over you.

Cyan wasted no time to retaliate of course, ''Do you ever ask for consent?''

Black had to grab both of Red's hands now. Red had jumped up to tackle down Cyan yet now he was left to struggle hopelessly from the taller male, maybe that was better or he'd possibly break her face. 

They barely noticed you had gotten up and sat at the edge of the body watching them with visible confusion, you didn't have much to say and you weren't used to being heard, so you sat there. You expected this of this Cyan crew mate though, she could be rather blunt and steamy if you pushed the wrong buttons but the Red astronaut? he looked more silent at first sight. She only ever saw him talk to Black, sometimes Pink due to them both being in charge of the Admin room the most. He seemed very professional and distant, so she didn't know much about this guy, the same goes for Black.

Then again, Cyan looked tiny and harmless more than enough. 

''Black you should really be restraining your fucking pet and not me-''

''Excuse m e? You act like the rapid dog here!''

''You humans always think you're superior and shit!''

''What do you mean?'' Somehow your question had somehow drawn the fighting two to look in your direction, as if they've forgotten you completely despite her being the topic. You hopped off the bed and rose your brow as you continued, ''What are you guys talking about anyways? Why are we all here?" You gestured to the room with out stretched hands, ''oh has anyone seen Green lately?''

Cyan bit her lip at that and scratched the back of her head, her attitude had quickly melted away and her face held something like fear? was she nervous? You couldn't calculate what was happening. 

''Well,'' Cyan moved next to her, awkwardly doing so, ''you could always ask Mr. rapist over there or Batman the 2nd next to him but I'm a little scared of letting them near you right now, so i'll just say it plain because there's no point in sugar coating the truth.'' Cyan stopped for a moment, one hand rested on yours while she tried to not have intense eye contact with her old friend, ''So uh, i was right. Black was the murderer and Red is one as well. There were two impostors among us all along and well.. we're the only two left and now they wanna rub it in." She spoke so careless as if this was typical Sunday afternoon, so much it had taken you a moment to sink in the information. You barely processed her words in time before being greeted by two large shadows towering over you and Cyan. 

Red was in frount of you, his gaze was clearly fixed on you despite his covered face. You were easily intimidated in seconds with his daunting presence looming above your somewhat weaker figure. Your heartbeat began to tick faster the more he stayed there, the lump in your throat seemed hard to swallow and you felt the goosebumps crawling onto your skin. You hastily looked down to avoid his gaze and stared at your palms instead, the racing thoughts in your head of what could happen now were making you drenched in sweat. 

You weren't sure if the unusual silence of Cyan scared you more or the fact you had an alien, who murdered most of your crew, stood in frount of you while you were left in a bad state. 

You clenched Cyan's hand tighter in yours and moved yourself closer to her body, trying to at least comfort yourself in the familiar hold of a friend. You even hid your face in her chest as if a little hug could stop a scary alien from torturing you into madness or something. Much to your relief, Cyan had responded and wrapped her arms around yours to fill any gap between you, maybe you guys would die in each other's arms? You would die warm and a bit happy, at least. You did relax in her hold. 

Black finally spoke then, "You will not die, not yet at least. Despite the incredible... flaws the human species possesses, you two can still be useful." His hoarse, rich voice had his words roll off his tounge like honey, even if it was somewhat poisonous. 

Red continued after his team mate quickly, "Or we could just sell you all off like the rest of the humans but at least y/n made things more interesting." Your name fluttered off his lips like butterflies, a shiver had crawled down your throat at your name coming from his mouth, even a heat had risen and taken over you now flushed cheeks. Maybe it was the fact you much preferred his voice over Black's own?

Black's voice was gravelly calm yet heavy one, it had done enough to drive you off after all. His aura screamed for respect and obedience to him at once yet you couldn't read his character much and it scared you. You couldn't understand his intentions or personality at all even back when things were calm and now it terrified you somewhat. At least with Red you could understand his feelings from his voice. He was the fiery, younger one with a hot temper. Red was probably an outspoken person and possibly the type to enjoy running off to places to enjoy himself or perhaps a rebel teen. You could kinda tell from this second impression of him.

"I've seen enough to know you're 'females'. I know you females are somewhat like breeders, meant to produce off springs for the 'males' who fill you with young. That's the only interesting feature I've found in this strange human biology." Red spoke, finally sounding less pissed off than before, "for some reason, humans needs to separate it into male and female. we don't have such strange ways of breeding though." 

You heard Cyan choke on her spit and her grip on you loosened for a moment before quickly tightening on you, she didn't even get to talk as Black cut her off. 

"The humans have wondered a little too far into our territory now, it wont be long before they find us and try to wipe us out as a threat to their exploration. To think all of you are so full of yourselves you think you're the superior to every species that you automatically own everything, no matter who set foot on it first." Black's eerily calm voice returned, though now his voice had some obvious disgust in it, "maybe if your species stayed in their lane and stopped poking their noses, all this chaos would cease to exist."

Black's arms folded and he chuckled after his speech, it was incredibly unsettling and void of any emotion from what you could hear, it left you very uncomfortable. "I mean, Cyan is a cute example of that, following me around and asking questions like some under aged offspring would."

You just sat there trying to process this all. Your spiralling emotions couldn't handle the bizarre information.

You wanted to imagine the crew was playing a prank on you and Cyan as the new recruits but Green was new as well, you always heard the seniors trying to scare the newbies with stupid horror stories of aliens and parasites leaving spaceships empty with only a massacre of corpses and blood everywhere, obviously you brushed it off as seniors being... seniors but wouldn't Green be here as well? He was also new. You knew him a little from training. 

Then it was real? You, (y/n) (l/n), a young graduate from MIRA Space Academy who had to sit through 5 years of schooling, a whole 2 years of professional experience then an entire year of basic training, you had to wait so many months before you could even embark on your first mission. Everyone cheered for you and wished you so many happy wishes. It was all for nothing. 

Your thoughts were soon interrupted by the annoyed tone of Cyan taking over, "I don't like where this is going. Care to elaborate." Cyan at least tried to sound as stern and serious at the two aliens in frount the two of you, though her fear was evident in her tone as well, the small voice crack in 'elaborate' was rather odd for someone like Cyan. Though by the looks of it, it seemed Cyan was catching on quickly while you were left to ponder, as usual. You moved away from her hold but still stayed close to pay attention more.

"If you want it blunt, we're gonna use you as pets- or just little slaves- and possible breeders for our young in the future." Black said it so casually once more that you needed a minute to process his sentence again. Even Cyan looked very troubled than screaming at Black right now. 

"But it's not even possible for us to reproduce safely in space," Cyan started off, sounding more frightened that angry for once now, "much less to even breed with you, we probably have two completely different biology and-" 

"And we don't care about your complaints. We aren't the first to propose this idea and you two won't either be the first to interbreed with our species." Red finally spoke up after his strange silence for a while, he was leaned against the edge of a nearby bed with his arms folded. 

You went to open your mouth but no sound came out. You felt so hopeless in the situation, utterly useless to do anything to help or have anything good to say. You always preferred to observe but this was a tad different than you being too nervous to really warm up to anyone as much as you did with Cyan. You were in much dismay at such a thought, endlessly being bred with your captor's children against your will. You already never saw yourself having children any time soon, you were more like a child yourself thus taking care of one didn't seem like an option. The thought of it made you gag a little. 

"If it ends in us having to murder you two after the offspring has been birthed, just to not bother with the annoyance of repeatedly providing you both with oxygen, so be it." Black started off as his footsteps moved closer to the med bed, both Cyan and you inching back as if it will help, Red continued, "At least we'll be able to pay better respects to the ones we've lost due to the humans' curiosity." Red removed himself from the edge of the opposite bed and moved towards the side of the other bed you were rested on, whilst Black had accompanied Cyan on her side. 

You felt the rubber gloves rest under your chin, two fingers laid under and lifted your head to force your eyes to look into Red's visor of his helmet. You wondered what lied under it, definitely not human features. The moment felt intense as you quickly lost touch with everything around you and your breath hitched for a moment. You didn't just go through almost a whole decade of the space academy for this and you were supposed to be as mad and confused you're first mission turned out like this but your feelings were much different, you just couldn't put a finger on it.

"I don't wanna deal with you right now, Cyan but as Red's older cousin, the least I could do is make it easy for him on his first mission. White is more like a frightened mouse and you're the very opposite," you overheard the conversation of the two next to you, "I'll.. adjust you to my liking, I suppose." 

You bit your lip at that and slowly sucked in your new reality. If someone had told you you'd be stuck on a space ship with two aliens who wanted to interbreed with you and your friend, you'd call an ambulance for them perhaps. Right now you were speechless while you listened to their own speeches.

"For a race who has to put so much effort into staying alive, Humans are too haughty and narcissistic, we're just pronouncing our dominance, that's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt I'll ever be able to write more than 2k words in a chapter right now. 
> 
> What do you think of the plot so far though? I'm on the verge of deleting it.


End file.
